The End of a Rated R Era
by xthefirestillburns
Summary: A one-shot based off Edge's retirement. Edge has already said goodye to the WWE Universe, but he still has to say goodbye to the people who made him what he is today.


**A/N: **I know Edge retired on Monday, but as you know once again Fanfiction was having problems, so here's the one-shot I never got to publish until today. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>This was the last time he'd ever be in a WWE arena in front of thousands of fans in attendance ever again in his long, roller coaster of a ride he called a WWE career. After all that it came down to during his visit to the doctor's office Friday morning, it was either him being in a wheel chair for the rest of his life or walking away from the place he called home for over a decade. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair as he walked up the ramp of the American Airlines Arena, sighing at the fact that he'd be leaving all of the people he came to love and know all so well over the years behind, fans that he truly would miss also cheering his name and applauding him.<p>

Despite knowing the people in the back for as long as he could remember he didn't have the courage to note his retirement until yestereve when he called up Vince McMahon. He barely could speak two words to his former boss, still in disbelief at what he was told to do by his doctor. _How would Vince react?_ _Would he make a grand_ _announcement about it to everyone backstage without his consent or basically hate him for putting his health first, what?_, Adam thought.

Turns out Vince didn't, but what he did do, with Adam's permission, was give the Canadian the opportunity to explain not only to his fans, but to the people backstage the reason for his sudden retirement. No one knew about his reasons for leaving, but would soon find out after it was stated that he'd be talking about them this very night on an edition Monday Night RAW. All they knew was that the Canadian was finally going to be hanging up his boots after tonight after hearing from the man himself hours before the show.

Coming from behind the curtain, Adam made his way backstage to the entire locker room applauding him for his long, hard fought efforts. He was pulled into a hug by his best friend and former tag team partner, Jason Reso. The tears that clouded his eyes back in the ring finally released from his green orbs. He was never the one to sob in front of his co-workers or anyone for that matter, not even Jay, but tonight there was no holding back. Jason patted his former tag team partner's back.

''I understand, man. I totally understand.'' The Peep show host murmured, as Adam nodded his head as the tears continued to flow down his cheeks. He didn't think anyone could be as understanding as Jason was. They had been friends since they were children, telling eachother everything that happened in their lives. Adam thought he'd be angry by not being the first to know about his condition, but he wasn't. How thankful he was to ever befriend someone as kind as Jay. Now he was the one to leave his best friend in the company they had arrived in together, similar to what Jay had done in 2005.

The Rated R Superstar broke away from his friend and wiped his tears, ''Thank you.'' he said with a half smile.

''Anytime. I know you're leaving, but that doesn't mean our friendship is over, bud. Not even the least. Give me a call every once in a while to see how your best friend is doing, you know I will.'' Jason lightly chuckled, tears now forming in his eyes after realizing that his best friend's career was now offically over. He hugged his friend last time, ''I'm really gonna miss you around here, man.'' Jason said.

''I am too,'' he sniffled, ''I am too.''

He continued down the hall of clapping Superstars, Divas, and other co-workers until he stood face to face with the man/mentor, he worked with during his time in the Brood, who also welcomed him with open arms back to Smackdown, as well as giving him the best matches a person could ever ask for, Mark Calaway. The near seven foot tall man gave a forced smile and extended his hand to the younger man before him seconds later. Adam looked at Mark's extended hand, then back up at the man himself, his half-smile growing slightly bigger than before once he shook the man's hand. Mark eventually pulled Adam into a hug, patting his back also as he whispered words of encouragement in the younger man's ear.

''You did what you felt like you needed to do in that ring and I'm honestly proud of you, kid. Not only have those people seen you grow, I've seen you grow also. You've given me a hell of alotta good matches that I didn't even think my body would even let me finish. I hope you're as honored as I am to have been able to work with someone like you. You really brought out the best in me during our feuds. I wouldn't have wanted to work with anyone but you during the time of 2007 and 2008.''

''Thanks, Mark...I am, I truly am,'' Adam said breaking the hug, ''I couldn't have asked to feud with anyone other than you during that time either. After my feuds with you and John...people saw me as the real deal.'' Adam chuckled, trying his best not to hold back that the tears that dared to fall down his cheeks once again.

''I know they did,'' Mark said. He stepped back and lightly tapped Adam's chest with the back of his hand. ''See you around, kid.'' The Texan smiled.

''Bye, Mark. It really is an honor getting to know and work with you. Thank you...for everything and more.'' The Canadian said.

After sharing one last comment with Mark, Adam continued down the hall, giving each and every co-worker a hug. Each one of them also sharing their memories and congratulating him. Not once did they question his motives as to why he never told them sooner.

The last person at the end of the hall before the entrance to the garage, stood John Cena still clapping for the man he declared a best friend as well as on screen rival, sadness in his blue eyes after realizing another wrestler he practically called his family was leaving the business.

''The speech was perfect, man,'' John smiled, his smile then fading away in an instance. ''Damn,'' he said with his head down for a few seconds, ''you're really leaving, aren't you?'' he said bringing his head back up.

Adam lightly chuckled, sniffling from the tears that simply just would not stop, ''Yeah, I am.''

''And I thought you were gonna be here until I retired-scratch that...long after I retired!'' John sighed, adjusting his cap on his head. ''This place really isn't going to be the same without you. I know we were on two different brands, but that still didn't keep me from hanging out with you or your crazy antics, bro, especially when we presented the shows that same night.''

Cena continued, ''I understand you wanna put your health first, and I know this is hard for you, but you know you're on good terms with Vince, and you know he'll still want you to make camero appearances from time to time. The show isn't over for The Rated R Superstar, know that, and I salute you, my friend.''

Adam nodded, ''Thank you so much, John...for everything.'' He hugged the younger man. Once the hug was broken, Adam stepped back and took a good look at everyone from Jason to Mark, to Randy Orton, Paul Levesque, John, Scott Armstrong and Mike Chioda, and even Vickie Guerrero one last time before he exited the arena, whistles and claps still going on.

He smiled one last time and turned on his heel, exiting the arena full of people who loved him ever so dearly. Once in the parking lot, Adam made his way to his rental car, his suitcases inside. He was all packed and ready to return to his homeland of Canada.


End file.
